


声破小品合集

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Cut Scenes, M/M, opuscules
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 无题短篇的堆放处，不定时更新
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	1. City of Stars

战后感知器盘下了老油吧，一方面是为了纪念麦卡丹，另一方面是为了拯救铁堡居民枯燥乏味的夜生活；魔方虽好，但总不能天天比赛。某个夜晚，热破望着油吧里空荡荡的乐池，问声波想不想体验一下双重生活。你是说组个乐队，声波接道。你简直就是我RAM里的电流，热破说。  
这是距离他们一拍即合（一拍脑袋）成立乐队的第一百场地下演出，无数次encore之后，忠实观众大黄蜂在台下带头起哄：金属已经听腻了，能不能整点新花活——他可能是故意的，也可能是真的不知道，金属乐队一旦抒情起来能柔到什么地步。众目睽睽之下，声波和热破交换了一个眼神，用一曲合唱City of Stars给全场观众喂饱了狗粮。


	2. What do you expect in those dark valleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #算是《终有一日》的小小后续。  
> #不会写拆，没有然后了（被打）

内战结束了。

狂欢过后的赛博坦星球归于沉寂。在这个忘我的夜晚，热破和声波破天荒地灌了不少高纯，彼此搀扶着、谈笑着闪进了油吧后的小巷。有那么一瞬间，热破仰头，视线穿过稀薄的大气，望向明亮得令他目眩的星空。一颗流星转瞬即逝，在那0.01天文秒里，热破合上光镜，许愿和平永远持续。

几百万年以来第一次，他可以完全放下警惕，不用担心前方的拐角会不会埋伏着虎子、抑或头顶会不会有五面怪的爪牙飞过。

“嘿，声波。有件事我一直想知道。”

“但说无妨。”

“事先声明，你听了可不许发火。”

声波大概知道热破打算问的是什么了。果不其然——热破用那双迷离的光镜打量着他的面部装甲，问他为何从来不摘下墨镜和面罩。

“哪怕是放松的时候。哪怕是……和我约会的时候。”

他应该恭喜热破，声波想。如果换作其他人提出这个问题，他大概只会回答“少管闲事”，甚至已经一拳把对方揍进了墙里。然而，该死，谁料那是让他芯动的小跑车呢。

“因为这给我带来安全感。”声波答道。

“我还不足以给你安全感吗？”

热破着实醉得不浅。他把前狂派情报官按在墙上，伸手抚上声波的面部边缘。他在寻找一个开关，一个……可能会让他们踏上不归之路的按钮。而出乎他意料的是，声波揽住他的脊背，另一只手握紧他的手，指节交缠间，面罩轻声开启。

目睹因惊愕而怔在原地的热破，声波径直吻了上去。口中高纯味道仍未散尽的电解液，齿舌间泄出的细小呻吟，说不上究竟哪个更令他沉醉。热破被吻得意乱情迷，他不得不离开声波的怀抱，只怕下一秒就要因机体温度过高而融化。

“今晚……要不要去我那里？”

他的光学镜重新对上了焦。对面的情报官笑着，似乎还带着算无遗策的得意。

“乐意之至。”


	3. Orinigal ideas of Knockin' on Probability's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个脑洞后来扩写为了《概率之扉》。

塞伯坦的重建工作基本完成，声波和热破终于有时间去度他们拖了太久的蜜月，至于要去哪里，两位暂时都毫无头绪。热破说只要他能搞到一台无限非概率引擎飞船，他们就去宇宙尽头的餐厅，声波只当他在异想天开，没有特别在意。  
直到热破那天开着“黄金之心”号大摇大摆地停在工程院门口接声波下班。  
理论上，无限非概率引擎能带他们前往任何地方，尽管迄今为止还没有谁能真正搞明白它的理论。声波还在浏览使用说明和安全须知的时候，热破已经设定好目的地、启动了飞船。  
“等等，”声波指着数据板上的一行小字，“这里提示，如果两台无限非概率引擎同时启动，无论相距多远，都会有相撞的风险。”  
“概率是多少？”热破凑过来，眯起光圈好不容易才看清，“10的负14次方？这简直比你走在路上突然撞见红蜘蛛的鬼魂的可能性还要小。”  
热破启动了引擎。声波无法解释那股萦绕在他处理器的不祥的预感，更无法解释预感为何这么快就会应验。身边的一切都被拉长又缩短，眩目的白光持续了两秒左右，飞船系统提示他们已经到达目的地，但视野中没有宏伟壮丽的宇宙尽头的餐厅，只有深空广袤无边的黑暗。  
“小心！”  
前方突然出现了一艘不明飞行物，距离他们仅咫尺之遥。好在热破驾驶技术了得，在千钧一发之际以相隔不到一米的间距成功规避。然而两艘飞船擦肩而过时，侧面舷窗的景象令声波和热破都惊诧不已。  
那是另一艘“黄金之心”。  
经过简短的交流，他们大致明白了情况。对方是来自另一个宇宙的救护车和漂移，同样是来度蜜月的，好巧不巧地同时启动了无限非概率引擎，导致了极小概率事件的发生。  
“你是怎么得到那艘‘黄金之心’的？”热破问漂移，“你也和你们宇宙的赞法德·毕博鲁克斯打了个赌？”感受到救护车怀疑的目光，漂移连忙解释：“不是我，是补天士……准确来讲，就是未来的你。”  
当声波问起他们宇宙的声波发生了什么时，漂移支支吾吾起来。我明白了，声波说，这样我们就扯平了。  
“因为在我们的宇宙，你也已经死了。”  
TBC?


	4. Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster | 泛银河系含漱爆破液

刨去五面怪战争时期的并肩同行，这是声波和热破第一次约会。是的，威震天这颗螺栓脑袋终于想通了，漫长的战争结束了，因此他们才能得以再次坐在麦卡丹老油吧的吧台前，不必顾忌任何风言风语和指指点点，浏览着更新后琳琅满目的菜单……  
等等，新菜单？  
声波照例点了一杯长岛晶茶。热破浏览半晌仍旧举棋不定，直接问感知器那种最带劲儿，而红黑显微镜不紧不慢地晃着摇壶，一连报上了好几个名字，都被热破一一否决。最终他选了一杯“泛银河系含漱爆破液”，据感知器称是仍处于试验阶段一切风险概不负责的那种。  
“要的就是这个。”热破两眼放光。  
五个塞分后，一杯状似生化武器的液体被端了上来——无视它正像沸腾的酸液那样咕嘟冒泡的事实，这杯饮料的色泽还算赏心悦目，透过筒状的透明杯壁能窥见其由橙到紫的渐层，仿佛遥远星球的落日。  
“原配方是碳基发明的，并不适合塞伯坦人，因此我在它的基础上进行了改良，去除有害成分的同时还原了口感。”感知器解释道。  
“可它看上去依旧不是什么善茬。”声波的视线越过液面，看向热破摩挲着杯口的赤红指尖，无可避免地被那双含住吸管的双唇所吸引。  
才喝掉三分之一，泛银河系含漱爆破液的副作用就开始显现了。小跑车的脸颊泛起介于红与紫之间的某种淡粉，音调也逐渐变得软糯。他把玻璃杯推到声波近前，示意他品品这杯不亚于炸药的高纯，而声波没有理由拒绝。他刚咽下一口，就感到一阵清洗液上涌，好在被目镜遮了个严严实实。  
“好辣。”  
声波一定也醉了，他竟然把后半句话说了出来。  
“但是不如你火辣。”  
似乎并不满足于借吸管交换电解液，热破笑着凑到声波面前，在他唇上印下一个轻啄似的吻。


End file.
